This project is directed to further elucidate the events that are responsible for the initiation of progression of puberty in children with diabetes mellitus. This will require investigation of the neuroendocrine changes and their effect on the gonadotropin-gonadal axis. These studies will involve the 24-hour secretory patterns of plasma LH, FSH, testosterone, estradiol, DHEA sulfate, and androstenedione. Attempts will be made to correlate the changes in adrenal androgens with the onset of a sleep related gonadotropin program. Growth hormone patterns will also be studied in the diabetic children. The present study will provide sequential data on many children who have been previously studied using these techniques to allow us to follow longitudinally the progress of pubertal development in these diabetic children. This method of investigation should provide a comprehensive evaluation of one of the most important human processes, sexual maturation in the diabetic children. It is hoped that the new knowledge will yield better methods in the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of growth, development, and reproduction in diabetics.